


崩塌

by harshmoon



Category: Men in Black (Movies), Men in Black: The Series, Men in black:International
Genre: Angst, M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 02:19:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19263982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harshmoon/pseuds/harshmoon
Summary: 大致上是H看着蜂兽搞High T的畜牲文学





	崩塌

**Author's Note:**

> 激情速打的垃圾车 我好想搞T老大哦（哭

沉睡。

H从一场并不愉快的沉睡中醒来，他于梦中蜷缩在幽黑的湖泊里，如同婴儿在羊水中静静浮沉，他用力睁开眼睛，感到晕眩，憋闷以及些许不安。准确来说，这是昏迷，来源于他脑后一个难看的血肿，他先晕了过去，又醒来，又晕过去，还小小吐了一场。

他可被打得够惨的。

但这还不算太糟，不算最糟，他想，还不算……玩完儿！这死法实在不怎么样，呛死在自己的血和呕吐物里，多半死无全尸，比较不错的四肢要喂到恶心外星人嘴中，剩下的从一千英尺的塔顶抛下，给巴黎留下一堆烂摊子，太没品了。他试着动动手指，想去够近在咫尺的枪托。动啊，他在心里说，快动，在夜色中散发着莹莹白光的小枪，他的希望之一，翻盘的筹码。他的运气向来很不错。

先是一阵不对劲的感觉，他身体里，种下的种子终于发芽抽枝，枝叶盘旋着从他的胃那里慢慢翻涌上来，他的内脏抽搐几下，H眨眨眼，他想搞明白自己为何如此痛苦，从内到外，他想搞明白自己为何如此歇斯底里，枪啊，他又挪了挪手指，更近一步——！接着，触手毫不留情地把他最后的筹码甩到一边。

触手。

接着他恢复了听觉，不是很灵敏，还隔着几层厚厚的枕头，还有回声，他听见喘息，还有一种奇怪的声响，硬要描述的话，是人陷入沼泽，污泥淹过头顶时发出的咕唧咕唧的声音。

我在沼泽中吗？

H转动自己的眼球，他发现自己仰躺在地上，他能动了，虽然每一个动作都痛苦万分，他的脖子，他的手臂，包括脆弱的大脑，都是小美人鱼刚被切成两半的尾巴，每在沙滩上走一步，都是刀割般的疼痛，但他必须得搞明白现在是个什么处境，当他把目光放到T身上，他大致想起来了：这是古罗马的斗兽场，而他是被抛进来喂狮子的人牲之一。

 

在他因为脑震荡而昏过去，出现了几秒钟，或几分钟的记忆空白之前，蜂兽正在享用它的战利品。说得直白一点，蜂兽正在操T。

他开始以为——这是对某些科幻电影的拙劣模仿，只是寄生的一部分，当那些藤蔓在人的身上找出突破口，它们插进去，搅烂内脏和大脑，接着正大光明取而代之。但是不对劲，H想，彼时他摔得半死，正与一条柔韧的触角纠缠，而它的同伴们，弯曲成奇怪的姿势，在T的身边打转，像是蛇在试探猎物，居然还带着一丝不符合场合的羞怯，它们是钻进去了，不过不是钻进皮肉。它们从袖口钻进去，从西装裤脚钻进去，从扣得颇紧的领口钻进去。H和T本人大约都意识到了，这不是某种必须进行的程序，它们只是在羞辱，仅此而已。

出于某种只有蜂兽自己才知道的原因，它选择从“内部”击溃T，它只是想恶毒地戏耍罢了，当大局已定，落下幕布前的退场表演，就像拿棍子捅一只死麻雀，或者一只蜻蜓。只是T这伦敦总部主管的身份着实还有些用，是颗可利用的好棋子，它才大发慈悲，不剥掉等会儿还有用的外壳。

触手，更贴近刑具，没有任何预警就挤了进去，就那一瞬间，T知道自己流血了，他被这突然的入侵撞得跪趴下去，额头砸在地上，双拳紧握，更别提腹上原本就有的伤口，在紧绷肌肉的拉扯下更加血流如注。蜂兽开始探索，不像性交，倒更像它在好奇地尝这生物是何滋味。等到玩够了，它们中的有些开始抽插。

这场景实在很怪异且色情，在旁人，也就是H，好吧，在他看来是如此，T显然还衣冠整齐，他只是跪趴在那里，和某种有形的力量斗争，这种力量是无数黏糊糊的藤条似的东西，缠上他脚踝，从笔挺的西装裤里一路向上盘绕操进他的屁股，把肠道当成温暖的子宫栖居下来，张开倒刺，当它们抽动时，T也会颤抖，挂在他马甲扣上的怀表链会垂下来，在脚下金属的地面上碰得叮当作响。

H盯着那条晃动的表链。

金色的，一个一个小小圈套，像是催眠师的工具，在他眼前从左晃到右，从右晃到左，他的嘴微微张开，显得有些傻，他盯着晃动的表链。这怀表是属于谁的？他想，是T的，High T的，为什么它会在这里晃来晃去？似乎是为了提醒他，蜂兽尖啸一声，T开始痛苦的呻吟——这位最伟大的特工之一终于承认自己不能在这场凌辱中还能保有尊严，事实上，和保有性命一样困难。即使他用上在多年任务中被打磨出的所有忍耐，自我欺骗与假意清高的能力，情况依旧如此，蜂兽可以干他，可以把他当成一块肉捅穿，可以让他以毫无自尊的姿势死在这儿，T承认，自己可真没什么谈判的余地。

西装第一颗扣子，划着俏皮的弧线，狠狠砸到他鼻头时，H终于从表链的催眠中醒过来，他睁着一双碧蓝的眼，先聚焦到T敞开的胸膛，一侧露出的乳头，悬在空中的领带，还有……

扣子弹到地上，跳了一下，两下，三下，清脆地敲击在他心上，他逃无可逃了。他必须要看，看蜂兽想让他看的，看巨人如何陨落，蜂兽这玩意有快感吗？它会从中得到欢愉吗？即便它没有，H也必须要说它是个拷打与羞辱的行家，他能猜到T的西装裤里正进行着什么勾当，露出的半边胸膛给了他明确的提示：一根细细的分支开始骚扰在夜空中红肿挺立的乳头，它在乳尖未打开的小口处盘绕试探，想要插进去。H想，这不对，这一点都不对，T是如何沦落至此的，他们是如何沦落至此的？巨大的无力感向他压下来，这个不稀奇，更令人恐慌的是他愈发快速的心跳，还有性欲，人人皆有的性欲。

在从前，他偶尔会和T接吻，他会学着老派电影里的做法，H探员在这方面一向无师自通，当月光如那些黑白爱情片里一样在他肩头照耀，他亲吻T的手指，当他沉醉于缠绵，他想：没有T的叹息，怎能称之为真正的吻？

T在叹息。不是之前每一次那样，退让，失望，宠爱，纵容，饱含种种情绪，他就是在叹息，痛苦万分的，蜂兽把他扯了起来，他的身体快被撕开了，这一切都太值得他叹气了。

H想到老派电影的月光，播放的留声机，亲吻T的手指，还有他指上冰冷的戒指，他把唇印在上面，他终于想要挣扎，在蜂兽似乎沉迷于它下作的惩罚，不把注意力放在他身上时求得一个转折，骑士在最后关头大显神威，打败邪恶怪物之类的戏码。

蜂兽显然不属于那种戏码。

他发誓，自己只是刚试图爬起，刚克服后脑的剧痛，就被重新抽到了地上，他的头又重重撞了下，这次是侧面，他听到了咯吧一声，怀疑是颅骨有某处折掉了：够他受的，如果能活着回去。

这次蜂兽不打算就这么放过他，这些触手，它们掐着他脖子，缓缓把他提离了地面。只是为了乐趣和折磨吧，想来。啊！啊！这玩意是硬的，当他在半空中张牙舞爪，试图撕开所谓的外星触手，他以为和章鱼脚差不多的东西，才发现它们也可以变得像钢管一样坚硬，勒住他的脖子，收紧再收紧，他能听见自己的心“砰砰砰砰砰”在胸腔中跳动的巨响，还有血流在管子里碰撞的声音，让他想起愤怒的大河，还有嗡嗡的耳鸣，这些叽叽喳喳的声音交杂在一起，他的大脑超载，濒临待机。他拼命要大喊呼吸，而这堆混球——在谋杀的同时，还可以有条不紊地操着T，可谓是游刃有余，尽显胜者之风采。等到他开始翻白眼，脸涨得像个熟透的番茄时，黏糊糊的钢管们松开了他，他脸朝下又摔在地上。

他仅存的一丁点意识感受到自己似乎尿出来了。要么是射精，不管如何，阴茎是湿漉漉地顶着裤子，他更愿意把之归咎于被卡着脖子吊了半天，身体背叛他这个主人起的反应，也不愿接受另一个更贴近事实的说法：他硬了，当盯着自己的顶头上司，老师，父亲？还是情人被翻来覆去地强奸，他居然硬了，他想要取而代之，他想折下金枝。H蹬了蹬腿，如果有别人在一边观看，会说他像一只濒死的金毛大狗，抽搐着后腿，在地上用漂亮的小脸往主人那里蹭，爬行。

但主人救不了他，与他相比，T才是离地狱更近的那一个，吸盘用力吮吸他肠肉的时候他咬牙，分叉的细细触角捅进乳头时他忍不住大喊，它们梭巡穿刺，寻找并不存在的乳汁，而当那些玩意终于插进他嘴里，从食道中试探他的胃，他咬了它们，于是开始张口吐血，蜂兽发怒刺烂了他的某些内脏。

啪嗒啪嗒。

鲜红的血滴在H面前，他抬头看，T是如此狼狈，也不算过于狼狈，至少没有回归赤裸，但这其实更加具有羞辱性：他穿着MIB的制服被操开了，无论是上面的还是下面的孔洞，是他愿意或不愿意坦白于人的，只要蜂兽想，它们都能柔软多汁地绽开，迎纳一切折磨。他就靠着在身体里作乱的，还有缠在腰间的触手被挂在半空，就靠这些，蜂兽频率越发快地干着他，抽出时除了它本身分泌的黏液，还有T的血，T在吐血，下面也在流血，大口大口的血，大片大片的血，他似乎已经昏了过去，垂着头悬在半空。

还差一点，H突然想到，他不知道自己为什么会这么想，还差一个十字架。

H还抱着一些庆幸的想法：也许T已经死了，大多人都不会在这样的摧残中活下来，蜂兽做得太过了……毁了自己的新皮囊，他宁愿如此，但事不遂人所愿，T慢慢抬起头，他嘴角还挂着已有些凝固的血，可能还有一点内脏的碎片，在这场单方面的刑罚中，他用残存的最后精力，用那双凌厉的眼睛盯着H，缓缓摇了摇头，木已成舟。

“等等……”H小声嘶哑地吼，他被刚刚那一下子掐坏了嗓子，话只能像牙膏一样一点点从肿胀的声门里挤出来，“T！”

T被淹没了，或者说被撕开，或者说被吞吃，他被拖进丑恶的纠缠的藤蔓中，蜂兽玩腻了他，终于打算干点自己本来要干的事，那些触手蠕动着，颤抖着，有那么一瞬间，H以为当它们分开，自己会看见几千块T的尸体，或者是被榨干了水分的苹果，躺在地上的干尸。

但那只是T而已。

经过一阵让人不适的声音，那只是T而已，蜂兽消失了，像一杯水泼上沙子，迅速从地面蒸发，而他崩塌了，粉碎了，又重建。“T”颇为好奇地晃晃自己的手腕，它伸出两根手指，抹掉嘴边的残血（此时指上的戒指在月色下闪闪发光），又敲敲太阳穴，似乎要驱赶某些声音，这才垂眼朝H这边看来。

“你这个……”H瞪着“T”，他知道这不是他，也许有一部分是他，在灵魂深处，但就在此刻，接管这具身体的正是加害者，之前的罪行并不是没有留下证据，至少那枚崩掉的扣子正躺在他面前两英寸。他在心碎，在崩塌，他的眼眶正在慢慢泛红，埃菲尔塔顶的月光洒在从他一边眼睛流出的一滴泪上，T在哪儿？他想问，T在哪儿？

他看着“T”整理仪容。

“知道吗？小狗狗，”这个“T”甚至还理了理自己的领带，他左右活动颈椎，发出咯吧的声响，“我好爱你看这张脸的眼神。”

H想反驳，他此刻的眼神想必疯狂又可怜，实在没什么好喜欢的，但他只能从嗓子眼里哀戚戚地啊啊几声——“T”慢条斯理，踏着优雅的步子走过来，把皮鞋踩到了他脸上，然后一路向下，鞋尖停在突突跳动的血管处，用一种恰到好处的力度，使之不至于碾断年轻男孩的脖子。

“非常爱，”他补充道，“我们还会见面，或许我会考虑以后多多嘉奖，不过现在……”

他掏出墨镜。

“我们该回马戏团表演了。”

 

*咔*


End file.
